The invention relates to an arrangement in a protective device, for instance a welder""s mask or a face shield, which comprises means for feeding air from outside the protective device to the person wearing said protective device.
To supply the wearer with fresh air for breathing has been a problem with protective devices. The problem is at its worst when the wearer of the protective device has to work in conditions that are hot and involve various fumes and impurities. Various stages of operation relating to welding and grinding can be given as examples of work in which conditions like this prevail.
Attempts have been made to solve the above-described problem by means of various air feed solutions. An example of a typical prior art solution is the one in which air is fed inside a mask or a helmet through a connection arranged in the upper part of the protective device, such as a welder""s mask, face shield, safety helmet or some other corresponding device, and is distributed to the facial area of the wearer by means of various nozzle arrangements.
A problem with the above-described prior art technology is, for instance, that the solution is protective-device-specific, and consequently it is difficult to apply the solution to various conventional protective devices. Another problem is the draught generated by air flow, which may in some cases prevent the solution from being utilized completely. The reason for the draught problem is that some people are extremely sensitive to draught, and in any case, continuous air blow directed to eye area, for instance, irritates eyes in a prolonged work situation. A further problem is the weight increase of the protective device due to components required by the solution. Numerically, the weight increase is not large, but it is to be noted that even a slight weight increase may hinder the work, since it is often necessary to wear the protective device for hours without a break, and a weight resting on the head is always a strain on the neck. One more problem is that a shield linked to a helmet prevents the air from being fed from above to the nose and mouth area.
The object of the invention is to provide an arrangement by means of which the drawbacks of the prior art can be eliminated. This is achieved with an arrangement in accordance with the invention, which is characterized in that the air distribution means comprise a mask part covering the wearer""s nose and mouth.
The primary advantage of the invention is that the problems caused by air flow that generates draught to the facial area can be eliminated in a very efficient manner. Another advantage is that the arrangement in accordance with the invention can be used in connection with various protective devices without changes in the protective device itself. Moreover, the arrangement in accordance with the invention supports and protects the wearer""s chin, neck and throat without a strain caused by weight. The part acting as the intermediate storage of air also evens out the air flow and ensures a sufficient supply of fresh air. The intermediate storage also acts as a noise reduction element which reduces noise related to the air flow. The arrangement in accordance with the invention also has the advantage that it does not cause any inconvenience whatsoever to eyeglass wearers.